


Our Memorable Beginnings

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Their relationship, as shown through a series of firsts





	Our Memorable Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is a work I did for one of my friends for their birthday!  
> Rita requested I write this for her, after I offered to write for her for her birthday (internet friends). She's absolutely lovely and has already gotten it so I wanted to post it here and on tumblr as well!

Their start wasn't something that was earth-shatteringly memorable. 

In fact, it was very much the opposite - meeting on the first day of the school year by happenstance. 

With the year difference between them, there's no way it could have happened otherwise without someone convincing Akaashi to join the volleyball club.

Just an accident - Bokuto not minding where he was going in his rush to make it to a “practice” for volleyball that would include looking over application forms from the incoming first years. 

So of course, knocking into Akaashi had knocked him out of the strange mood that had accompanied the knowledge that he was about to spend an entire practice watching the third years sort through papers and talk. The first years wouldn't speak to anyone but perhaps each other - all in all it spelled a boring time for Bokuto.

Now that he was staring down Akaashi while the other barely steadied himself to keep from hitting the ground at the sudden increase of weight against him, that thought was the last thing on his mind. 

“Sorry, was I in the way?”

Such a quiet question, it barely registered past Bokuto’s screaming thoughts. 

But it did register. And effectively threw him into a panic. “No! No, you weren't!”

It wasn't the best start, running into someone then proceeding to all but scream at them that it wasn't their fault at all, but it wrestled a small smile from the other so Bokuto wasn't complaining. 

He wanted to keep seeing that smile - it was such a new reaction to one of his loud moments and it was surprisingly addicting. 

And so, he ignores that practice is waiting to walk with Akaashi, chattering away the entire time. 

Ten minutes into their talking, Akaashi is agreeing to join the volleyball club with the promise to have his form handed in in the next two days. 

He doesn't get a name or offer his own until he's getting the reminder that he's missing practice, causing yet another shift before asking for the other’s name so he can find him again the next day. 

He goes into practice nearly twenty minutes late with a wide grin on his face and carrying news that there's a first year that will be handing his club form in soon.

The team hasn't ever seen Bokuto that genuinely excited outside of a game, so they have to agree that meeting this first year should be an interesting experience. 

* * *

Akaashi Keiji wasn't what they expected, though.

When Bokuto had been talking, they hadn't even thought the first year he was so excited over could be so carefully put together and calm. He was Bokuto’s polar opposite. 

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just… strange.

They'd never seen anyone handle Bokuto’s moods so easily - they struggled to keep up, much less counteract and keep patient, yet here this first year was, completely capable of balancing these moods into something manageable like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

* * *

Two weeks into Akaashi being on the team and practices were running in such a seamless manner that it almost felt like a dream instead of reality.

Bokuto listened to him, and he was amazing at rolling with anything thrown his way. 

Of course, that wasn't to say he wasn't extremely ill at ease when something pushed him outside his comfort zone - Bokuto’s first depressive mood swing after a few too many missed shots had been the first and most vivid example. 

Everything had been fine, then next thing anyone knew, Bokuto was quiet and slouched in on himself and Akaashi was lost. 

They'd watched as the first year tried to get his footing with this new mood, and almost felt bad they couldn't help him handle this one. 

They'd never been able to pull him from this sort of mood, after all.

Funny thing about it is, despite his discomfort, Akaashi rolled with it easily enough once he was over the shock of seeing such a mood. 

He hadn't let it affect practice, just adjusted what he could to accommodate the second year. 

* * *

Those moods happened more frequently after that - the smallest thing set it off and it started irking Akaashi.

It was a miracle, in the eyes of the rest of the team, that he had withheld his irritation so long. 

As it was, everyone else had long surpassed the point of caring by the time Akaashi got fed up. 

* * *

The topic was only brought up when they were both somewhat calm - after a practice that had only a couple of hiccups thanks to Bokuto’s moods.

Akaashi hadn't quite managed to work out how to ask what was going on that was causing so many issues, and next thing he knew the quiet around them was shattered by Bokuto’s familiarly too-loud voice. 

“I like you!”

Akaashi went to respond, then the words actually sunk in. 

And so, he stared for a moment, his steps faltering until he was at a standstill, trying to read something in the other that he couldn't seem to find. 

In the end, he didn't respond to Bokuto’s sudden, loud confession, even when Bokuto freaked out at his silence and tried to explain. 

Once they reached the point in their journey where they would have to part ways, Akaashi turned to look back at Bokuto before giving a rare smile to the other. 

“I like you too,” he finally admitted, pretending not to see the elder light up before he waved and headed off to continue his trip home. 

* * *

Nothing came of the confession for a week besides a lot of talk.

They didn't tell their teammates, and no one asked - they were just glad that Bokuto’s moods had settled to being changeable but not at a violently quick level like they had been for the two weeks prior. 

It meant a lot less work for them in the long run. 

* * *

A week of back and forth ideas went down the drain when they finally settled when they were going to go on their first date - all of it was pointless, because as soon as they were together, they settled to explore and talk rather than follow a plan.

Bokuto got to hear Akaashi laugh the first time that night and immediately knew he was done for - he knew it would be a rare sound but damn if it didn't sound amazing and like everything he'd been missing in his life. 

* * *

Telling their teammates they were dating was daunting if only because they weren't sure what the general reaction would be.

As it happened, the reaction was soothingly non-existent. 

It didn't change anything besides the fact that there were a few teasing remarks on days where Bokuto needed a pick-me-up after a few too many missteps in practice. 

With that settled into normalcy, time flew. It wasn't as if it were hard to settle into a natural pattern - Bokuto being affectionate at strange times, but never moreso than randomly grabbing Akaashi’s hand during a break at practice and chattering away at him as the younger nodded along even if he wasn't really taking in what was said. 

* * *

Their one month anniversary came around sooner than anyone could register, and Akaashi was thrown off kilter by the idea, but spent the time before afternoon practice talking to Bokuto about celebrating it.

It isn't that big of a deal to either of them, so they settle for dinner instead of doing anything big - fast food and a mix of Akaashi’s calm voice making sly remarks while Bokuto howled in laughter. 

If nothing else, it felt natural. 

* * *

Akaashi isn't sure how they wind up falling asleep, especially since leading up to it, they had been in Bokuto’s living room watching a crappy horror movie and making fun of it together, but he wakes up to the unfamiliar warmth of the older’s arm around his waist and his breath ruffling his hair.

He can't complain, just gives a small smile to the situation and lays his head back down, content in the knowledge that he can hear the other’s heart in the quiet. 

It feels like home in a way that he isn't sure makes sense, but he wouldn't trade the feeling for the world. 

* * *

As affectionate as Bokuto was, it's Akaashi who makes the next move.

He doesn't really register deciding to, it just sort of happens. 

Bokuto slipping into one of his moods before a practice game was one of the worst things that could happen to the team.

Akaashi and the others tried what they could to drag him out of it but he wasn't budging. 

And so, Akaashi got frustrated. 

The team had never seen him react to something while frustrated - he was much more impulsive then, not as bad about calculating the drawbacks of everything.

And so, they witnessed the first kiss between Bokuto and Akaashi - the latter had grabbed the front of their moody ace’s jersey to drag him down slightly. 

The could see Bokuto’s eyes widen in surprise, and the rest of the team determined that Akaashi was their favorite person solely for putting that look to Bokuto so effortlessly. 

It wasn't romantic, but it served its purpose - Bokuto was back to his excitable self by the time their game began. 

* * *

It was almost amusing to think that they had a first dance, too. It had happened at a training camp, solely because Akaashi seemed a bit nervous about the entire experience and Bokuto wasn't having that - paired, of course, with his immediate idea being that he should use his boundless energy to make his boyfriend feel better.

And Akaashi supposed it had worked - he felt ridiculous, letting Bokuto take the lead and just following behind to goof off.

But he forgot all about his nerves about training camp, which had been the whole point. 

* * *

Another thing that the team got to witness between them was their first fight - training camp had come to an end and energies were still high as the teams involved ate and joked around.

And with such an atmosphere, Bokuto’s ever-changing moods were all the more obvious. 

Except this time, the rest of the team knew at least half of it was Akaashi being wound tight from being so far out of his comfort zone all week. 

Their fight wasn't frustrated arguing. It was quiet, snippy remarks from Akaashi, him shoving Bokuto away, and Bokuto letting these moments fuel his emotions until the dam broke. 

The two wound up leaving the immediate area once Akaashi realized their argument was disturbing everyone else's fun. Once they were alone, Bokuto’s mood shifted into something that had him quiet. 

Akaashi hadn't seen it before, but he loathed it with a passion. 

Naturally, though, it only fueled his own irritation. 

“This. _This_ is why I kept telling you to leave me alone!” Akaashi deadpanned, glowering at the elder. “It's ridiculous!”

Bokuto didn't argue back, something that only registered when Akaashi was halfway into a rant about how infuriatingly difficult it was to keep up with these mood swings when he barely knew up from down due to it being in the middle of a new experience. 

Once he'd fallen silent - halfway into a sentence, because when he caught sight of Bokuto’s surprisingly blank expression, nothing felt right enough for him to form anything to further their argument - Bokuto finally spoke up, his voice lackluster and afraid of something that didn't make sense to Akaashi. 

“So you finally had enough to hate me?”

Hate him, Akaashi almost scoffed at the words. 

He could. He could hate him for unbalancing his life so much. For becoming someone safe that made him feel at home no matter where he was. 

But… he didn't. 

“I don't hate you, Bokuto,” he finally commented, voice closer to normal now than it had been just moments ago. “I hate what you put yourself through by allowing others control of your emotions, but I don't hate you.”

Bokuto held his gaze for a long moment before he scoffed and looked away. 

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hating the person you love would be the worst form of torture,” Akaashi added softly. 

He watched as understanding settled into Bokuto’s features. 

Love. 

Something they never discussed as anything but something to joke about in a movie. 

But Akaashi couldn't say he didn't mean it when his last words before turning to return to the meal was “i love you”. 

Bokuto didn't repeat those words to him for two weeks, but that was perfectly fine with Akaashi. 

It felt more real to hear it as they were curled up on Akaashi’s bed with the moon lighting the room than it would have to hear it any other time. 


End file.
